


A'lys Aurore in Hydaelyn

by coldreactive



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldreactive/pseuds/coldreactive
Summary: An automaton who arrives on the planet Hydaelyn, and attempts to find her purpose upon the planet.





	A'lys Aurore in Hydaelyn

In accordance with my programming, I will be compiling a novel styled copy of my logs for potential future humanoids to peruse. I am, A'lys Aurore, and I am one of the Akatsuki Sisters, a group of Automatons that has come to this world by chance. Falling from the sky in our original form, we quickly adapted to the races of this world, with me as a female Elezen, our central unit, Ryuri, as a short female Auri, a tall passionate Keimbluom as a female Roegadyn, Lily Dawn as our vocal and outgoing female hyur highlander mediator, Ryurha the voracious and insatiable female miqo'te. Most of which are currently stored within my systems until I have deemed it necessary to allow them into the world. I am, after all, their defender, and it would be prudent to first scout out the regions.

As I have landed in what the locals call The Black Shroud, I have been directed to seek out Gridania, the region's city-state. Once there, I am met with a slight resistance, "You, stop there." The male guard tells me. He brandishes his lance, and I stop, grabbing up the lance and bending it upward with little effort. "W-What, how did--" I respond saying that he had brandished his weapon in potential offense and that I was acting in kind. "So, who are you, why are you here?" He asked me after, I stared at him for but a moment, expressionlessly, and mentioned that I was to come here, as I had no memories and was looking for clues as to why I was here. "So, perhaps an adventurer then? Not many people venture forth into any region, for fear of monsters and the like besides them." I nod to him in response, and thus, he allowed me passage, despite my makeshift attire of just a long shirt and bagged pants along with simple moccasins.

Normally, adventurers would carry weapons and other tools as I saw during my walk around Gridania. Upon walking forth a short distance, I was greeted once more, and told to head to the Carline Canopy and speak with Mother Miounne, who ran the establishment. "Acknowledged," I monotonously told the person who greeted me. My expressionless, cold stare was slightly off-putting to them, normally a stoic stare is more akin to what they see, but mine lacks all emotion, not even a hint of any expression or eyebrow raising. Once I am greeted by the female Elezen named Miounne, I query her, "I am looking to seek other regions and their places of great importance to catalog for future use." My strange wording somewhat caught her off guard, but she responded that I should consider taking up a weapon at one of the many guilds within the city-state. She explained that the city-state offered archery, healing through conjury and lances. "I will attempt to peruse each guild carefully before making a choice." She nodded with a smile at me, and also suggested I attune myself with the Aetheryte within the Plaza just nearby. With that, I headed off to the Aetheryte Plaza.

The aetheryte was a massive crystal, blue, rotating and emitting a gentle glow that comforted those nearby. I got close to it, and wondered how I would go about attuning to such a device. After a while of staring at it, I had decided to stand a distance away to inspect what others may do with it. Once it became apparent that it was some sort of teleportation device, and witnessing someone offering a connection to their own energy signal, I stood firm and went forth to the aetheryte. I helt out my hand as the other adventurers did. The aetheryte crystal did not respond to my gesture, and I stood there looking at it, staring. Eventually, a person in uniform came to me. "I noticed you were attuning to the Aetheryte," she said, I explained to her that the aetheryte did not desire to share its secrets with me, and thus I could not attune to it. "That is rather, interesting. Normally the aetherytes don't do that sort of thing, they accept all that attune to its grace." I looked at it more, and started scanning it with my built-in sensors for a while. Afterward, I started mimicking its energy and putting out my hand once more. This time, the aetheryte started sparking with aetherial energy, the air around becoming tense and electrified as I did. People looked on in distress, "H-Hey, what are you doing?" I told her I was doing what the others do, "But, something's wrong with the way you're doing it!" She exclaimed. I continued for a short while longer, before the aetheryte sent out a pulse of energy in all directions, pushing back people just gently. The air then returned to normal as just a few static sparks remained. The aetheryte calmed and begun to glow its normal gentle glow and slow spin once more. "Well, whatever happened, the aetheryte seemed to counter it somehow." The lady said, "Are you perhaps... no, it can't be, they aren't around anymore." I looked at her for a short while, then she bid farewell. I headed to the archery guild first.

Two days pass before I am filled with enough information to make a decision on what I will do in the region. I have chosen the lance as my main weapon. Melee, with a long range. I have begun training with it, and excelling far faster than anyone they have seen thus far. Days continue to pass, and before long, I have learned almost everything the guild has to offer. They give me a final test of sorts, but it was rudely interrupted by an elezen man who desired power above all else. "I shall show you the true potential of the lance!" He exclaimed, as I faced him in North Shroud. But, I was not one for patience, and soon cut him in two without a second thought. His body strewn across the ground before he could even strike me. "Nh... a... a monster?" He got out before he soon perished. I returned to the lancers guild after completing the rest of my trial, I explained what happened as well. The lancer guildmaster thought for a moment, and had said that something had happenedb efore with a young lalafell man who had come to the guild to learn the lance prior to me, but the lalafell man quickly withdrew his guild membership to find other opportunities. I bid farewell to the guild, but before long, I was offered the chance to learn more about the lance. I was told to seek out a man in Coerthas Central Highlands.

As I made my way through the North shroud, my long purple hair flowed in a strange way as if sensing something ominous. I looked around with my purple eyes, staring at everything, but even as the sun kissed my pallid Caucasian-like skin, nothing came. I pressed forward into the snow riddled lands of Coerthas, where I would soon find the man I was looking for in the First Dicasterial Observatorium of Aetherial and Astrological Phenomenon. The man greeted me, and told me that I would be required to help him find a specific person. "Do you have any idea where this person may be?" I asked of him, he said that the latest sighting of him was to the east near an overlook of sorts. I suddenly ran off, kicking up dirt and snow as I moved quickly. He tried to tell me something else, but my programming desired to finish the job quickly and efficiently, so I had no time to spare. When I arrived, a man clad in strange black-blue armor was there, wielding a large lance. "You must be the man who he seeks." I tell the man, brandishing my own lance. The other lance weilder suddenly jumped up high. But as he came plummeting down, my body and chassis moved quicker than a mortal body could ever hope to achieve, barely dodging his high jumping and piercing blow from above. I quickly skid to a stop and attempted to thrust into him as well, but he dodged nearly as quickly as I did. Before I could make another attack however, he put out his hand and told me to stop. "Why should I stop? You are sought by that man, he did not tell me if you were to be killed or not." The armored lancer soon shrugged and told me he would see this man in person. I then put up my lance, and watched as he jumped away once more.

More than 6 days had passed since that day, and I have been taught several useful skills by these people of the dragoon. While the soul crystal of a dragoon does not resonate with me, my proficiency with learning and mimicking their powerful attacks does pique their interest. Especially since I can utilize some skills that the soul crystal can only help a normal person utilize. But, eventually, I take my leave, as I have gained enough fighting power that I may travel forth into other regions. My first stop was to Mor Dhona, and the small hamlet of Revenant's Toll. It is here, where I meet a curious little lalafell named Yiyireru Cocoreru, who takes interest in my looks. "My, you look very pretty." He compliments me with. I tell him I am on a quest to scout the regions of this land in attempt to get a better understanding of why I am here, he soon offers, "Perhaps I can help you on said journey. I'm good at casting magic, and you might need the help of someone with that ability." I do not deny him this of course, and we soon head off. While I desired to quickly get into the Thanalan Region, my new companion told me that the empire of Garlemald is currently taking up residence in the western portion of Mor Dhona, and parts of Northern Thanalan, so we opt to go through North Shroud and back through Gridania instead. After quite the walk, we arrive in South Shroud at Buscarron's Druthers, there, we take a break, as the small Lalafell man is tired. I do however attempt to go on without him further south, when I attempt to leave the area however, he quickly follows me, "P-Please wait, I... I don't think I can..." I shoot him a powerful expressionless stare. "A-Ah, please, just... I can make it up to you if you just wait a little longer...?" I however, do not see the point, as I am an automaton, and he is but a living creature. I continue onward as he groans out annoyed. But, soon after I exit the bridgework of Camp Tranquil, I sense something again. I look around quickly, and after a moment or three, I do not see anything. After a ways of walking however, I sense it again. This time, I stay still and just slowly look about, making sure to keep up my guard. "Please! You mu--" I immediately whirl around and slice into what is making the voice, and I notice that I pierced into the lalafell from before, staring expressionlessly down at him, I watch as he... bleeds energy out of his body, not blood. "A-Ah. Oh dear, I didn't expect this to happen so soon." He says, while sparkling energy pours out of him from the sides of my lance in his body.

Shortly after I remove my lance, he shines bright and transforms into a small little floating creature, a fairy. "So, you are not actually a lalafell after all." He nods worried. "Why are you hiding as one? The people of this realm certainly would not harm one such as you." He looks about worried again and explains that while that may be the case, he is however sought after by many, mainly for his energy and magic. He goes through more, saying he can turn things into other things, transform himself into objects, and even be said object despite seemingly disguising himself as said object. "If this is the case," I respond, looming over his small 4 inch, or as they like to use, ilm, body, "Please transform into this specific necklace I desire, to help boost my power." Soon after I give him the specifics, he turns into a sunstone choker, and I put out my hand, it landing upon it. I blink twice, staring at it coldly without emotion. Then slowly bring it up to my neck and equip it as an adventurer would. I then start heading off into Thanalan without a second thought. The day continues to go by, and I eventually make my way to Ul'dah, where a bustling city of trade and craftsmanship exists. Promptly forgetting the little fairy is the necklace around my neck, I peruse the various stalls, guilds and venues of the city. Night eventually falls, and most adventurers have gone off or retired for the night. I sit down  considering my options before I hear a voice close by. "Excuse me?" I say to the familiar voice. It soon turns out that the fairy boy who I had turn into a necklace speaks to me. "So, you are still sentient and conscious while as said item. Intriguing." I make note of this, but simply ignore him for the time being, he is currently nothing but an accessory after all.

Once the next morning comes, I am already off to check more of the city. As I attune to the aetheryte, I notice a person eagerly trying to flag people down. I head off over there and ask them what they were doing. They explain to me that people have been saying a Samurai from the eastern lands of Othard has come to test people to see if they are strong enough to take up the katana. I press the man for details, and he says to go to a show-master lalafell man in the coliseum. Soon after, I head off and meet the diminutive yet loudly voiced little lalafell. He tells me where I might find this eastern sword-master, in the gladiator's guild where the entrance to the arena is. There, I meet an older hyur man who soon greets me. He tells me that I may have the power that he seeks to wield the blade. He soon hands me a katana as well as attire to suit the weapon, in addition, a soul crystal like the dragoon soul crystal I failed to resonate with. "Will you not use the soul crystal?" Says my necklace, though it seemed no one else could hear it. I ignore him for the time being and change into the samurai attire right then and there, with no regard to others in the vicinity. Expressionlessly, I follow the samurai and we soon begin a duel of sorts. Once I take the blade in hand, I feel a sort of power coming from the soul crystal. It attempts to interface with me, but since I am not of flesh and blood, the soul crystal does not resonate proper. I soon attempt attacking the samurai, who merely observes, without much retaliation. I eventually jump back, and put my hand to the soul crystal. I then break it down, assimilating it, and reconstructing it into a more suitable form, a synthetic mechanical looking soul crystal with similar features. This time, the new synthetic crystal amplifies my power unlike before. I can feel the souls I had trapped within by assimilating it, and they lend me their strength. Soon, the samurai has had enough, and allows me to go on my merry way. But, a gladiator, upset that he was not allowed to fight the way he desires, comes and tries to challenge me specifically, wondering why I could pass. I soon ready my blade once more, but, as soon as I attempt to strike. The old man quickly steps in, and dispatches them unconscious. He tells me that my blade is too powerful for them, and that they would be cut in two, along with part of the arena. I just stare coldly, and head off outside with him. He explains that I should hone my skills a little further and that I should speak with him once more after. He then decides to stay in Ul'dah for the time being. I then take my old lancer attire and disassemble it with my automaton powers into basic materials, along with the lance. "So, you are going to keep using the katana then?" The necklace speaks once more. Once more, I ignore it, and head off to find some more appropriate attire.

Days pass, less than a week however, from when I took up the katana. I have been told that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are recruiting able-bodied adventurers to join their cause, a particular set of skills was required, from which I met most of them, if not all. I was told to go to the Waking Sands in Vesper Bay, and I obliged. There, I would meet a bosomy hyur midlander female named Minfilia, who desired to slay creatures known as Primals. "Are you certain I should be taking these creatures down? Are they not some sort of god they worship, and thus, if we leave them be, they should not bother us?" I ask, but Minfilia says that in the past this could have been true, but the beast tribes have been more bold, trying to gain more ground for their gods. So, I am sent to eastern thanalan, in attempt to deal with the primal known as Ifrit. There, I am met with a man named Thancred, who tells me that I am to disguise myself and speak with the people to get information. "Why do I have to disguise myself?" I ask, he explains that they will not speak with someone who has such strong equipment, or rich attire. I then take this into consideration, and equip attire befitting of such. I ask about the settlement, eventually gaining information about a particular man, once confronted, he soon leaves. "This man is likely who we need to confront, he is hiding something." Thancred agrees with my statement, and offers to disguise himself as well in a meeting spot not far from the settlement. We are told by the man that we should head north if we wish to know more about the offers he has. But, before we do, Thancred mentions that we should enlist the help of the Immortal Flames just in case. Once we have, we head to the appointed location. Soon, we are ambushed on all sides by Amalj'aa and the man in question, along with some Immortal Flame traitors. Most of our allies are slain or knocked down. Soon, only I remain with seemingly countless enemies. "...I did not want to resort to such rash methods so soon." I say to them. The man laughs, and one of the beast tribe members casts a sleep spell on me. But, it does not work. The beast tribe creature tries again and again, with each cast not working. "Is something the matter?" The beast tribe man scoffs and attempts to concuss me with a heavy blow, which I dodge nimbly. Soon after, I glance, and am struck down by a massive source of electricity, before I am able to employ an EM Shield. My body twitches a bit as I soon go to my knees, coursing with electric energy far more than I can absorb. My body and chassis soon shuts down and everything goes black.

When I next awaken, the small little fairy boy is there in front of my face, worried sick over me. "You were out for a long time, miss." I stare for a while laying there, before sitting up and looking about. "We've been taken to a holding pit before we are taken to the Bowl of Embers, to be presented for Ifrit." I soon nod and stand up. Since the fairy boy is now his own body once more, he is no longer the necklace. "Do you desire me to transform back into that necklace?" I shake my head no this time. Soon, the Amalj'aa come for us, and I grab the little fairy boy, tucking him into my torso armor, between my breasts. He gets flustered by this, while I stay cold and emotionless. "H-Hey mmph?!" He exclaims once stuffed inside. I am escorted into the bowl of embers, and soon after, the large firey creature Ifrit appears before me. I soon release the fairy boy, who flutters next to me. "Oh, it's him, he's here." He looks worried all of a sudden. The primal Ifrit laughs and attempts to use some sort of power. Several men other than me and the fairy suddenly feel strange and get to their knees. Ifrit wonders why me and the fairy boy do not bow before him. "Well, a strange female voice told me something a while back, I'm not sure if that's related." Ifrit then gasps and says Hydaelyn is interfering. I tell him that I have heard no such voice. But he does not seem interested in my words, clearly upset at what the fairy boy had said. "I-I'm sorry." The fairy boy apologizes needlessly. Ifrit says that he shall slay us for such atrocity. But, before he could lift a finger, I vanish, and slice through him with my blade, his body ripping in two, and dissipating into energy. "W-Whoa... such... such power and grace." The fairy boy's compliments are continued to be wasted on my emotionless and cold nature. I grab him in hand and head off afterward, heading to Thancred to report. Once reported, he tells me to headb ack to the Waking Sands to report this to Minfilia as well.

A few more days pass, and soon I am tasked with going into Haukke Manor to clear it of voidsent. Within the halls, I meet succubi voidsent, floating eyeballs with wings known as Ahriman, as well as imps and other creatures of the void. At the end of it all however, stands a larger succubus known as Lady Amandine, clearly posessed by said voidsent. Once more, I slay her with ease. Before long, after the fight, a robed man appears and attempts to tell me some vague story about his lord. He vanishes just as quickly as he came. I head off back to the Carline Canopy where I report to Miounne what happened. "By the way," I say to her, "Is it possible to purchase the Haukke Manor?" Miounne thinks for a while, and says that I should consider asking Lewin of the First Bow. After I do, Lewin says I should consider speaking with Kan-E-Senna, the leader of the Twin Adder. Once there, I ask her, "Is it possible to buy the manor? Haukke Manor?" Kan-E-Senna looks at me slight confused, wondering why I would want such a dreadful eyesore of a building. "I would like to make it a base of operations for myself, due to its vast halls and space. I will of course make sure no voidsent appear, much like I just cleared them all out." Kan-E-Senna thinks for quite some time, before agreeing to the matter. She tells me that I would require a considerable sum of gil or an equal worth set of items. I then hold up my hand to the sky, and in a flash of light, I make appear a sizable sum of refined platinum, Palladium, etc.As well as several dozen massive bags of gil. "Will this be sufficient?" Kan-E-Senna nods quickly, in awe at all of the resources and gil. After quite some time, she finds a new deed so that I can own the manor, and I head off quickly there along with my fairy boy companion. I enter its halls, the doors making a creaking noise, breaking the silence within. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, fairy boy." I look to him cold and emotionless. He looks worried back at me. I slowly reach out to him, and grab him, soon putting him to work changing things around the manor, and I begin to change things myself. More than a week passes, but under three weeks, before the mansion on the inside is completely cleaned, restored and changed into a more modern feel with some technology enhancements based on my own design. At this point, I call forth my other forms. Ryuri, Keimbluom, Ryurha, Lily. They all soon appear before me. "You will all stay here for the time being, and work on this manor so that it is suitable as a base for us. Do not change the outside." Keimbluom desires to change at least some of the decorations outside, so I leave her to do that, I do explain that the house cannot be turned into something technologically advanced on the outside. They agree, and get to work on the fine details.

Soon after, I am contacted by the scions once more to help deal with a threat in Little Ala Mhigo. I tell the little fairy boy to stay in the manor with my sisters, and he agrees. Once more, I head off to Thanalan, specifically South Thanalan. There, I meet the elder, and he tells me that I am to talk with the youths of the settlement to see what is going on. Once finished, I report my findings. Though, he soon tells me that one of the other youths, Wilred, desires to see me in person. I agree to this meeting, and head north to the meeting point. There, "It is unfortunate, but we won't let you meddle in our affairs!" Two other ala mhigans come forth, ambushing me. I soon draw my blade, slicing them both in half, spurting their blood all over. "Y-You! This isn't over! Nothing short od deat--" I suddenly slice his head off, as he desires death, as the Amalj'aa would have given them due to wanting to potentially summon their own god, Rhalgr. I grab hold of Wilred's head, morbid as it may be, and head back to Gundobald, presenting the head.

"By Rhalgr! What happened?" He exclaims. I explain that I was ambushed, and he gave me little choice. Angered by this, he says he needs time to think about these things, and mentions that he will make sure none of the other youths fall prey to this either.

Time passes, a week at most. I have been using the fairy boy fully, by changing him into crafting materials, and crafting him into other items, such as food for others, weapons, etc. He comes back eventually, usually a day or so, likely due to said item being consumed or destroyed. He tells me that he turns into fae energy when his physical form is destroyed/etc. Most of the time, he can reconstruct his physical form easily, but sometimes, especially with powerful mages, succubi, etc. he ends up stuck as part of their bodies. "This information is noted, but may be forgotten," I tell him. He sulks a little bit, but I do not care. He seems to be getting along very well with Keimbluom especially, she absolutely adores him, giving him kisses, hugging him hard, and sometimes killing him in this manner, though he just comes back. I am contacted once more to deal with something in La Noscea, Titan specifically. An Earth primal. I head off to Limsa Lominsa, the waterfront city-state built from old boats and other structures. There, I meet with a miqo'te woman and she tells me that I should consider talking to a roegadyn man at the gray fleet for more information. Once I head there, I am met with an incompetent man who slacks off. He challenges me to a duel of rock breaking. During the duel, I simply chop the rock with my bare hand, winning the duel handily. I am told that the information I seek is in Costa Del Sol. I nod and head there, while Y'shtola of the scions heads off on her own to gather more information. Another roegadyn man here tells me that I should go get a special egg. "I am unfortunately not well off with time," I say to him. He responds that if I am not, then there is nothing more to discuss. I point suddenly to Castrum Occidens in the distance, overlooking the ocean in the northern east part of eastern la noscea. A thin red beam of light shines down at the castrum. I tell him, while still pointing, "If you do not tell me the information I need..." I suddenly flick my wrist, the entirety of the overlooking cliff, the castrum and the entrance to the fragments of dalamud are all obliterated in a massive beam of energy coming from the heavens, which happens to be an orbital satellite I had placed on entry into the planet's orbit. The roegadyn man remains stalwart, and defiant. "Very well." I soon walk off and face toward Costa Del Sol, readying my blade. The roegadyn looks at me confused. After quite some time of charging up, I slice forth, then walk back to him. He says that he knew I would not have it in me to just simply destroy all of Costa Del Sol. "...I was not planning to destroy its people, but..." All of the walkways, all of the buildings suddenly jolt down slightly, and everything falls down upon the beach and waters. I remain standing on a single pillar still erect in the sand. The roegadyn laughs and says that he still will not give the information, but admires the show of strength. I then suddenly point to the mountain. He goes slightly wide-eyed, mouth agape. "If you do not tell me the information I desire, I will destroy the entire mountain," a thin red line glimmers coming down from the heavens, upon the mountain. "Kobolds will all die, every single one of them, all of their crystals, all of their ores, buildings, everything. Good kobolds, bad ones, all of them. The entirety of outer la noscea will also be completely obliterated." He crosses his arms, saying I would not dream of doing such, my hand flicks just slightly, the red beam of light widens, and grows more intense, some of the mountain crumbles upward into the air, and vanishes into dust. "I am deadly serious. This is my last warning." My hand poised to flick once more when he does not say anything, I start to flick, but he quickly raises his hand and sighs annoyed. He soon tells me the information I need to know. I quickly high jump away, across the gaps / ridges between the east and west sides of eastern la noscea, then make a dash upward to upper la noscea. There, I meet Riol, who tells me of a beastman aetheryte. Before I respond, I run off, calling Y'shtola along the way. There, I wait, and soon meet her, and she makes an aetheryte  teleport out of the aetheryte, into the lair of titan.

Because of my desire to end this quickly, as titan forms into his finite design, made by the kobolds' wishes, I ready an attack already. Once he finishes forming, I release the attack, causing his form to shatter, and the kobolds to become scared. They run off, and I jump up into the tunnels of the mountain, killing kobolds along the way, destroying their tunnels, and eventually coming out. Once outside, I bound off to east la noscea once more through the air, upon arriving with a massive amount of force, enough to kick up tons of sand and parts of the left over buildings, I ready once more, and jump across the strait between la noscea and thanalan, only landing once upon the midpoint of the strait to bound off again to the waking sands. There, I meet with a squad of imperial soldiers led by Livia. Inside, they are threatening the scions to give them the lalafell, who the fairy boy is. I then slice through their squad and put my sword to the neck of Livia. She tries to attack, but I simply flick my arm, and cut her arms off, spewing blood all over the walls and floor. Soon after, I pierce through her chest armor, forcing her blood to come out more. Once more, I twist and turn my blade, obliterating her mortal coil and throwing her entrails all over. I walk into the solar and explain to Minfilia the problem, while still covered in some blood. "The imperials? You slew them all? Heavens above! Look at you. All covered in blood!" She looks worried. I stare at her coldly. I explain to her that she needs to be ready for potentially more. "O-Of course, we will defend this place properly." I then head off outside, and go north to the imperial base there. Once there, I destroy the devices, assimilate materials here and there that I could potentially use, and obliterate the entirety of Castrum Marinum. It sinks into the sea. I return to Minfilia once more, explaining that I had destroyed the closest imperial base for her. "I... I think you Miss Aurore, but do you have to be so... thorough and... explicit?" I simply head off, "Wait, before you go. Could you, perhaps look into the imperial base in north thanalan?" I stop, then glance back for a moment, before heading off silently again.

I do not head to north thanalan just yet. Instead, I head back to the Haukke Manor base. There, the fairy boy greets me eagerly, smiling. "A'lys!" He exclaims. "I was just thinking, you should consider having your large lips colored purple too, to match your hair and eyes." I stare at him expressionlessly for a while, "It could also help intimidate people with that expressionless stare actually, and may make you look more like a mistress, a person who is in charge, etc." I blink twice and actually tilt my head slightly, despite everything in my programming normally not allowing it. I then grab the poor little fairy and tell him to turn into said lip coloring. Soon, he transforms into a not so vivid matte purple color, and I slowly apply it over my large lips. I soon set him down on a table and head off to observe what has been happening in the manor while I was gone. Several adjustments have been made, like a fabrication facility in the basement, using nanomachines to create materials with little input. Some of the cells are still being used as cells just in case people try to wander inside the manor. I soon get some objects from the storage hall in the middle of the basement, and head off back outside, leaving the fairy there on the table. I then head off to Northern Thanalan via central thanalan.

Within North Thanalan, I notice the air and sky is tainted by the constant use of what is known as Ceruleum, a potent gasoline-like fuel substance that comes out of the planet like a life blood. The sky gets somewhat black near the middle, almost as if the ozone layer is being destroyed rapidly just in this area. I start gather information on the castrum, learning its name "Meridianum." Eventually, I head off to the Central Processing Plant north of Camp Bluefog. There, I meet several Immortal Flames units. "Excuse me, do you know how well defended the castrum is? Such as the amount of soldiers? Any layouts?" The immortal flame higher ups simply say they could not tell me, as any imperial soldiers they capture seem to forego any speech. I then head north from the processing plant, and find the massive wall that is the castrum. There, I stare at it for a while, dispatching any imperials that may wander by on patrol. After a while of casing the area, I notice some soldiers using another gate connected to a railway of sorts. I hide near the railway, and when the opportunity presents itself, I disassemble myself into a thin mist of nanomachines, hitching a ride on a female imperial's body as they enter. Nearly 3 hours passes before the female imperial gets to be alone in a secluded area, inspecting devices and storage units. I re-assemble behind her, and quickly take her out by slicing through her heart. The strange fabric they wear is extremely durable despite how light it is. So I take this opportunity to mimic its design, and wear it myself. Eventually, I come across a barracks of soldiers, I peek around its vicinity, and watch as imperials salute themselves when reporting in, I memorize this, and decide to infiltrate the areas further by impersonating an imperial myself. After about an hour of doing such, I learn that the large structure the castrum is protecting is called The Praetorium, which apparently is the realm's main base of operation. Destroying the imperial presence here would likely allow the eorzeans to feel at ease. After observing the areas further, I realize there are machines that create a shielding around the praetorium. So, I decide to sabotage them, but not destroy the emitters. Eventually, the shields start to falter as a result. "I have located some resistance in the vicinity, but it is not enough to warrant alarms. I have recently dispatched some, but a few had retreated." I say to a passing patrol as I had finished disabling a shield generator. They tell me that the soldiers have been upping their patrols as a result of the shields coming down, and that I should report to the barracks for assignment. "Acknowledged," I tell them, and head off appropriately. Once at the barracks, I make quick work of the imperials there, as well as any nearby patrols. Eventually, I also slay dozens of soldiers working near magitek armor bays, and further patrols closer to the entrances of the castrums. Hundreds of soldiers are slain this day, and the shields are eventually taken down entirely. With no leading officers in the area, the rest either must be inside, or out on assignment. I continue inward into the praetorium once I have dispatched all of the remaining living bodies in the castrum, using my sensors to detect anyone living.

The amount of technology the imperials have is very intriguing, as it does not match the technology progression of other city-states and regions of Eorzea I have seen thus far. Due to this, I make it a mission to destroy as little as possible, if anything at all, within the praetorium, opting for stealth and quick kills upon patrons and enemy soldiers. Once I get to a control room, I notice a new large roegadyn sized high ranking officer barking orders at lower ranked ones. He mentions that a high ranking official named Gaius is still out on assignment, and that a man named Nero has yet to finish adjustments on a mechanical wonder known as the Ultima Weapon. I wait and dispatch any soldiers that come out this way of the control room, while other soldiers take an elevator down on the opposite side. I eventually walk in, and point my blade to the dual-shield weilding armored man. "So, you must be the one who has been causing all that ruckus outside." The man says to me, I do not respond. I instead ready my blade for an attack. "Perhaps you are wondering about the large machination within praetorium?" I stay vigilant, not flinching. "Well, I cannot tell--" Once he says, I soon strike forth, quick as lightning. He barely is able to block, but due to this, I immediately turn and do it again without hesitation. "What?!" He exclaims, not knowing how I am able to move and react so quickly. I slice off his shield weapons, and he stumbles. I slowly walk up to him and step down heavily on his chest, point a blade to his head. "You won't get anything out of me," he says, staring up at my body from below. I slowly reduce my weight inhibitors, causing my machine weight to increase, and it starts to crack his armor a little. "H-How are you doing this?! What are you?" I do not respond, staring down at him coldly and without emotion. He groans out in pain as I continue this, slowly making him suffer. I then raise one of my boots, which I have glamoured to have high heeled boots on, at the behest of the suggestion the fairy boy made about me being a mistress or in charge. And soon slam it down on his head, splattering his blood all over the floor. I sheathe my katana and head to the elevator, soon taking it down. I do not wait for the elevator to fully go down, jumping forth, and piercing into any enemy soldiers below.

I make quick work of the few hundred soldiers patrolling, making sure to not give myself away whenever possible, lest I cause them to use their magitek armors in retaliation, potentially causing damage to the base. Once I have dispatched all of the living entities within the proper base, I notice there is a large freight elevator system further inside. I continue down on it. There, however, a man clan in crimson armor lands upon the elevator as it slowly moves deeper and deeper underground. "You are quite persistent, you know." The arrogantly voiced man says through his armor. "Know that my ultimate creation is not ready, and thus, I cannot allow--" I quickly slice forth at blinding speed, but the man quickly parries by having his armor let out some sort of steam, and a large hammer weapon appears seemingly out of no where. "Ah ah, I cannot have you using those tricks against me." I jump back and quickly ready another attack. "Not much for words, are you miss." He looks over my attire for a bit, "I see you have taken a liking to the imperial wear, such a shame I have to kill you. You look like the kind of woman who would be well equipped to become a high-ranking imperial soldier." I stare at him coldly, he only laughs, "See? That cold, expressionless stare. Oh, how glorious it is. A fine imperial indeed!" I then slice forth once more, he parries, but unlike before, I vanish in a flash step, going behind him, and attempting to slice from behind once more. He lets out the steam I had seen, with his weapon this time. The steam suddenly gets electrified, and I quickly jump back avoiding being shocked once more. I coat myself quickly with an EM Shield just in case. "Oh? Afraid of a little electricity, are you? Well, this makes it interesting." He soon slams down his hammer, causing the elevator to stop, and it begins to spark all over. He laughs out, "Let's see you get aroun--" I slice forth once more as he monologues, he gasps and jumps back just as quickly. "How are you still..." He goes silent for a moment, but I try to attack him again and again. He seems to be scanning my body all the while. "Ah, I see, a special electric shielding of sorts, I wouldn't have thought of that myself." I start to tire of his shenanigans, and soon remove my own limiters. My hair gleams a bit, the air around me sparking with nanomachines. I rush forth, the electricity bending around me as I do. He gasps once more, and I slice with extreme precision. His hammer suddenly is tossed aside and slams down aa distance away. His right arm is cut clean off, and falls to the flooring. He gasps in pain, yelling out slightly. "This... this isn't over." A sudden flash of light occurs, which I am unfazed by, I grab up the man, and throw him aside.The elevator eventually stops at its destination as I slowly walk to him, expressionlessly. I stamp down on his chest as I did the man before in the control room. "So, this is it huh? Slain by a savage creature. No, not an elezen, you're something else, you aren't flesh and bone under there, are you." I withhold slaying him, but increase the pressure with my boot. "Yes, I just scanned you top to bottom with my array of sensors. Haha, you... you're a machine. An automaton, capable of sentience and self-thinking." He laughs and laughs. I query as to why this is so amusing. "You aren't even allagan. You are something much more. Alien to this world, or perhaps an ancient civilization from far before the allagans." I press him harder with my boot, desiring more information about these so-called allagans. "Oh? You don't know? Such a shame. But, if you let me go, I can at least tell you where to find more information about them." I let up on the pressure a bit at this demand. "Yes, I won't pursue you, I'll even let you destroy my best creation down there. It makes no difference now that I understand what I can do with machinery, thanks to scanning you." He laughs again. I release him, and put my hand forth toward his right arm. Nanomachines soon come forth and reconstruct it with ease. He gasps and groans as blood rushes forth to refill his arm. He gets to one knee, exhausted as a result. "Y-You... you will find what you seek by going to the eight sentinels, bring forth pure elemental crystals, and destroy the barriers leading into the ancient maze surrounding it." I nod my head, and soon walk off toward the massive doors leading to the man's ultimate creation, the Ultima Weapon.

Once face to face with the massive machine. I scan its structure, its designs, internal machinations and everything, just in case I require some of it for the future. Then, I quickly rush forth, destroying it piece by piece, assimilating parts here and there into raw materials. One specific piece does not desire assimilation however, a strange large core. I scan it further, and realize it is storing a powerful form of magic. I start to mimick the energy stored within, and let out a ray of energy out at it, piercing the core, obliterating it right then and there. Moments later, a dark force spawns behind me. An evil like voice comes, "No, you destroyed it, the heart of sabik! You will pay for... wait, what even ARE you?" The dark robed man exclaims. I do not respond, and he rushes forth attempting to attack, but I simply slice forth, destroying his body. He then turns into a strange dark cloud. I scan said cloud, and soon he turns into another man in dark robes. "Gh, you have much power, but you cannot defeat us Ascians so easily. "I soon slice forth, destroying his second body. But, when he turns into the dark cloud, I quickly reach forth, my synthetic arm glowing purple. I grasp onto his energy, "What?! How?!" I then soon bring it close to my face, staring at it for quite some time. I start to crush it in my hand, making sure the last thing he sees is my face. Soon, his energy is destroyed, and my arm returns to normal.

Along the way back, I notice someone else within the compound. I quickly track them down, and soon notice it is the man known as Gaius. I confront him. "You, Gaius." I say to him. He quickly stops dead in his tracks, slowly glancing toward me. "I have defeated all of your soldiers, I have slain the large shield weilding man, slain the ascian, destroyed your ultima weapon, and made the crimson armored man flee. You had best flee as well, leaving this place." Gaius is defiant and stubborn, but... he soon says that this will not be the end. He will be back with a greater force. He jumps away, and retreats upon a flying ship. The ship retreats quickly, while other flying ships attempt to shoot down the praetorium. I point my sword out, and my arm shines bright, turning into an arm cannon. Then, after a moment, I precisely shoot down the other flying ships, making them crash down outside the castrum and away from the compound. The way back is clear of soldiers, and I make my way to the ceruleum processing plant. "The castrum and praetorium have been cleared of enemy soldiers. Please capture the base for the immortal flames quickly, before they return." The high ranking immortal flames official gasps in awe, and stammers. "Now." He salutes and runs off with a detachment of men and women. This concludes the first major log series.


End file.
